


Cold Nights, Warm Lights

by Eseli



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Hydron Gehabich AU, Sacha is the Gehabich's dog in the AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eseli/pseuds/Eseli
Summary: Volt gets ready for bed in the Gehabich's family room, knowing that he'll soon be joined by the rest of the family on this cold winter night.Takes place post-New Vestroia as part of my Hydron Gehabich AU.





	Cold Nights, Warm Lights

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little ficlet that I left in my Tumblr drafts ages back. I don’t have much motivation to go back through it to edit it completely - and probably never will OTL - so I’m just gonna post it now before I forget.
> 
> You can find out more about my AU that this is a part of here: http://eseli.tumblr.com/tagged/hydron-gehabich-au

The middle of the Russian winter was brutal, with the cold seeping in despite how much insulation and heating there was. The lack of sunlight during these long dark months didn’t help either.

In preparation for the cold night, Volt had pulled out the sofa bed in front of the fireplace and loaded it up with several blankets and pillows. It was a cozy spot to sleep and he knew the he wasn’t the only one who thought so: Sacha had curled up near the fire at the bottom of the bed as soon as Volt had settled against the back cushions of the sofa. Now all he had to do was wait for the others to join him.

The first one was Alice, as usual. She sat down next to Volt and chatted with him for a little bit before leaning against him to sleep.

It wasn’t long before Lync was wedging a pillow between the two of them to rest his head on. He always tucked himself in there and pulled the heaviest blanket over him for comfort. With the people he trusted most on either side of him, it didn’t take long for him to drift off.

Doctor Michael wandered through and gave Volt a smile before heading to his room. He was too old to sleep in a pile with the rest of them, besides he had a space heater in his room to help him get through the night.

Another half hour passed before Hydron joined everyone on the sofa. He had trouble getting to sleep most nights, so he was usually up much later than Volt. The cold must have made him drowsy tonight.

As Hydron climbed onto the mattress, Volt pulled a pillow and a blanket over for Hydron to adjust as he wanted. Soon enough the kid had snuggled in on his free side to sleep.

They slept like that most winter nights: enjoying the company and body heat of their little found family.


End file.
